El Amor es mas que una Rutina
by Alesz
Summary: -Nuestra relación se convirtió en una rutina, y el amor es más que eso- contesto el rubio ...-¿Qué es lo que sientes Draco?-pregunto Hermione -Siento ya no ser feliz contigo, siento romperte el corazón, pero lo que más siento es ya no amarte... -Lo siento Draco- -¿Y porque lo sientes Zabinni?- -Por haberme enamorado de tu exnovia-
1. Cometiendo un error

**_Disclamer: Todos los_ personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

_Hola chicas, tenia mucho que no subía un fic o mejor dicho un one-shot, subía cada mes uno nuevo, pero ya no me da tiempo, y como ahora mi colegio esta en paro pues aproveche y me puse a escribir, de hecho tengo varias historias en mente, pero bueno después las subiré._

_En fin espero que les guste esta historia, y que la disfruten, de hecho va a ver una segunda parte esta es la primera parte y ojala, les guste y yo pueda subir la siguiente parte, por ahora disfruten de la lectura._

**_By. Alesz_**

* * *

**"El Amor es mas que una Rutina"**

**=Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger=**

**Parte I "Cometiendo un error"**

_Hola Hermione_

_Sé que hoy es día de ir con los Weasley, pero tengo algo importante que decirte. Nos vemos en las tres escobas a las 12 del día._

_Atte. D.M._

Hermione volvió a releer la pequeña nota, que venía escrita en el pergamino, frunció el ceño, confundida. Giro el pergamino, teniendo esperanza de que dijera algo más.

Nada. No había nada más escrito. Se le hacía raro, el mensaje no venía acompañado de algún "Con cariño… DM" "Te Amo… Draco" o "Atte. Tu sexy hurón".

No, no venía escrito ninguna de aquellas frases. ¿Debería preocuparse? _¿Estás loca?, ¡Él te ama!..._ Por supuesto que la amaba, ambos se amaban, su amor empezó con una de esas situaciones locas.

Sonrió al recordarlo…

Definitivamente este no era su día, desde la mañana, las cosas no habían comenzado bien, se había despertado tarde, cuando uso la red flu, apareció en otra chimenea, su cabello se había electrizado, su ropa se había llenado de tierra. Cuando finalmente había llegado al trabajo (después de limpiar su ropa y arreglar su cabello) la habían convocado a una junta, la cual fue un desastre, parecía que el día de hoy todos estaban en su contra. Bufo molesta y camino con pasos largos hacia su oficina.

Por el pasillo diviso que venía Malfoy, con su gesto petulante, tenían una relación cordial, solo se saludaban con una casto "Buenos Días Malfoy/Granger", pero hoy no tenía ni ganas ni para saludarlo, cuando se iban acercando, a Malfoy, por accidente se le cayeron unos pergaminos y plumas, junto con un tintero, Hermione estaba tan enojada que no vio que la gran mancha de tinta que se escurría del tintero, estaba justo enfrente de ella, se resbalo en el acto, maldijo su suerte, maldijo los malditos tacones que se le ocurrió ponerse aquel día, pero el gran golpe nunca llego, sintió una mano que la tomaba de la cintura, abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con unos ojos grises profundos.

-Eres un idiota, por tu culpa casi caigo- le grito Hermione furiosa, mientras se soltaba de su agarre con rapidez.

Malfoy, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Esperaba un Gracias, ya que por MI culpa no te caíste- le contesto Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

-Sí, pero tú tiraste al piso esas porquerías- Le dijo exasperada

En realidad Hermione en otra situación le habría agradecido por su ayuda, hasta tal vez le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa tímida, pero ahora, necesitaba a alguien con quien desquitar su enojo y Malfoy apareció en el momento menos indicado.

-¿Porquerías? ¿Te parece esto una porquería?- menciono Draco furioso, señalando el piso donde estaban tirados los pergaminos, junto con la tinta y plumas –Esto es muy importante, más importante que tu vida Granger-

-¿Así que es más importante que mi vida? ¿Qué harías entonces si yo trato de hacer esto?- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia los pergaminos y ponía su tacón encima de este, sin tocarlo aún, pero parecía peligrosa la poco distancia y la tinta que empezaba escurrir por este.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- grito Draco –Que infantil puedes llegar a ser Granger- el chico se lo dijo con toda intención, para que se molestara, pero nadie lo preparo para lo que siguió después…

Hermione Granger, comenzó a reírse, en medio del pasillo, tomándose el estómago, como si ya le doliera de tanto reír, una risa contagiosa y fresca.

-¿Pero… pero que carajos te sucede Granger? ¿Qué están gracioso?- pregunto el rubio confundido

-¿No lo entiendes?- le pregunto Hermione entre risas

-¿Qué debería entender?

-No, no lo entenderías- le contesto la castaña, con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír. –Gracias Malfoy- le dijo Hermione, comenzando a caminar hacia su oficina

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?- Hermione se detuvo y volteo a verlo

-Porque ya no estoy estresada, ni enojada-

-Pero hace un momento me estabas gritando- exclamo Draco

-Exacto- Hermione le sonrió y siguió caminando

-Oye Granger, espera

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la chica, mientras se detenía, Draco la alcanzo.

-¿Ya comiste?- pregunto el rubio, sin enfado, sin arrogancia, solo normal.

-¿Qué?

-Si Granger, que si ya comiste, solo debes decirme si o no

-A decir verdad, no aún no he comido- Draco sonrió de lado

-Entonces paso por ti en una hora, a tu oficina- y así Draco se giró sin esperar respuesta alguna

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir a comer contigo?- respondió Hermione, ya sin su bien humor

-Mira Granger, es una manera de recompensarte, por haber resbalado por mi culpa- le dijo el chico

-¿Recompensarme? Ja El gran Draco Malfoy, recompensando a Hermione Granger- contesto la chica con sarcasmo

-Si Granger, que perspicaz, puedes llegar a ser, tienes razón no es por eso

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque, por alguna extraña razón, desde hace un momento, me comenzaste a aparecer atractiva, y quiero conocer a Hermione y no a Granger- le contesto con simpleza el gran Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger se quedó sin palabras.

-Entonces como dije antes, paso por ti, en una hora- Draco recogió sus pertenencias y se retiró.

Hermione, salió del recuerdo con una pequeña sonrisa, quien diría que después de aquella comida, le siguieran más y más.

¿Y si le proponía matrimonio? La haría tan feliz. No, no, no, aún era demasiado pronto. _¿Pronto?_ _Estas loca, llevan siendo amigos de un año y dos de relación, en total tres, como podía ser eso pronto._ Si definidamente ya venía siendo hora que Draco le propusiera matrimonio, comenzarían un familia juntos, comprarían una pequeña casa, a las afueras de Londres, donde sus pequeños, pudiera jugar. Si ya veía a su novio, enseñándoles a jugar Quidditch a sus niños y alejando a chicos de su hija, si, una vida así, seria perfecta.

* * *

Una rutina… Eso era su relación con Hermione.

Pensó Draco, mientras esperaba a su novia, en una de las mesas de las Tres Escobas.

Si, así era su noviazgo con Hermione. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba controlado, no podía llegar un día al departamento de su novia, a decirle que saldrían de viaje de improviso, porque se le ocurrió esa mañana, porque Hermione, comenzaba a decir, que no podían irse, así como así, tenía que avisar en su trabajo, tenía que hacer unos arreglos, tenía que avisarle a los Weasley, todo tenía que ser consultado antes, porque la señorita, tenía todo planeado y si esos planes, se pretendían modificar, tenía que hacérselo saber, al menos una semana antes, y eso ya seria a la hora, como ella decía. Por esa razón ya no podía seguir mintiéndose y mintiéndole a ella.

Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a el mismo, no podía seguir fingiendo que aún era feliz, que aun la amaba, que aun sentía esa emoción, cuando la veía entrar a la habitación, con ese pijama de mojigata. No podía dejar que las cosas continuasen de esa manera, no era justo ni para él, ni para ella.

Si tan solo hubiera una manera delicada para decirle que ya no la amaba, en ese tiempo había aprendido a quererla, a amarla, a apreciarla, por eso no quería hacerlo, por eso no se lo había dicho antes, porque no quería lastimarla, pues era la única persona que lo había aceptado, tal cual. Pero… ahora, las cosas habían cambiado, no sabía si ella o el estarían mejor sin el otro, pero era lo que le decía su corazón, y le haría caso. Solo esperaba que ellos fueran felices. O que al menos ella lo fuera.

Hermione llego a las Tres Escobas, radiante, pues la sonrisa que traía pegada al rostro nadie se la podía quitar. Se había arreglado un poquito más, solo un poco más por la ocasión. Aunque no tenía que hacerse ilusiones, pues no era seguro que Draco le pidiese matrimonio, pero no lo podía evitar, así como tampoco pudo evitar, ponerse aquel vestido beige, que en una ocasión le había regalado Draco en su primer aniversario. Ese vestido que se le ceñía a su cuerpo, sencillo, pero hermoso, acompañado con unas sandalias negras y un maquillaje ligero.

Entro al bar como una princesa, pues así se sentía, a lo lejos vio a su novio sentado en una de las mesas, se encamino hacia él, cuando llego se acercó a él, dispuesta en darle un suave beso en los labios, pero cuando sus labios comenzaron a rozar, el giro la cara, provocando que le diese el beso en la mejilla.

Hermione de pronto todo se le vino abajo, ¿porque le hacía eso? Ella lo amaba, pero ¿Y el?, al parecer ya no, sería mejor que le dijera de una buena vez, lo que le quería decir, ya no podía soportar tal cosa, se sentía humillada, ¿Por qué? Y para acabarla tenía aun mal presentimiento. Lo miro con ojos suplicantes, exigía la verdad. Simplemente eso.

Draco se sintió mal por ella, la quería, la quería demasiado, pero ya no la amaba. ¿Cómo romperle el corazón, a una persona que había sido muy especial en su vida? No podía, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya no podía seguir mintiendo sobre algo que ya no sentía.

La invito a que tomara asiento, y ella obedeció.

-Hermione, esto es difícil, no sé si pueda hacerlo- comenzó a hablar Draco

-Por favor, solo dime la verdad- le miro con ojos suplicantes

-Creo que nuestra relación ha llegado a un punto, en el que ya no tiene destino

Draco espero a que le dijera algo, pero ella se limitó a escuchar.

-Perdóname Hermione, pero ya no puedo con esto

-Ya no puedes ¿Con que?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica

-Con nuestra relación, nuestra relación se convirtió en una rutina, y el amor es más que eso- contesto el rubio –Tú tienes controlado, cada cosa que involucre nuestro noviazgo

-¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes? Pudimos hacer algo, cambiar las cosas

-¿Por qué crees Hermione? Porque soy un cobarde, por eso no te lo dije antes- respondió el chico entre enojado y arrepentido –Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde

-No, no es tarde aún- dijo contrariada la castaña

-Para mí ya lo es, ya hace tiempo que comenzó a cansarme esta situación, te juro que trate Hermione, trate de ser feliz, de seguir amándote, pero simplemente un día, me canse y no pude continuar, lo siento

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Draco?

-Siento ya no ser feliz contigo, siento romperte el corazón, pero lo que más siento es ya no amarte

A Hermione le calaron esas palabras, ya no la amaba, ya no más besos, ya no más caricias, ya no más noches de pasión, ya no más risas. ¿Por qué? Porque ya no la amaba.

-Ya no me amas- susurro Hermione –Pero yo aún te amo Draco

-Lo sé por eso me siento un patán

-Dime Draco, ¿Qué es lo que hice mal?- pregunto Hermione

-Tú no hiciste nada mal. Yo fui el que no aprecio todo eso que hiciste por mí. Yo fui el que no se adaptó a tu forma de vida- contesto Draco

-Pero yo pude adaptarme a tu forma de vida Draco, en vez de que tú lo hicieras, y no lo hice

-Sí, puede ser, pero ya no importa

-Claro que importa, pudieron cambiar tantas cosas y no estaríamos en esta situación

-Sí, pero ya es pasado

-Tienes razón, las cosas ya no van a cambiar

A Hermione se le comenzó a romper la voz, pero su orgullo, no le permitía, verse débil, frente a otros, no se permitiría llorar frente a él, no se dejaría ver débil.

Y Draco lo sabía, sabía que no lloraría frente a él, aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor por dentro y eso le dolió y mucho, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía consolarla, no podía, porque él, era el idiota que estaba provocando ello, el idiota que le estaba rompiéndole el corazón y se odio por ello.

-Perdóname una vez más Hermione

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú lo intentaste y creo que eso es lo que cuenta- menciono Hermione con la voz entrecortada

-aun así lo siento

Draco se levantó de su silla, rodeo la mesa y se acercó a su ahora, exnovia. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y Hermione suspiro, seguro esa sería la última vez que sentiría su piel, tocando la suya.

-Quiero que me olvides y seas feliz Hermione, eres fuerte y valiente, yo sé que podrás hacerlo

Hermione asintió, y entonces Draco le dio un beso en la frente y soltó su cara, se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Hermione lo detuvo, tomándolo de la manga.

-Por favor Draco, dame un último beso, es lo único que te pido- le suplico Hermione

Draco suspiro y se acercó a ella, le volvió a tomar el rostro entre sus pálidas y suaves manos, con el pulgar izquierdo, le acaricio la mejilla, y Hermione se permitió cerrar los ojos, para disfrutar el contacto. Draco acerco sus labios a los de ella y los atrapo en un beso, en un beso lento y suave, un beso de despedida, ambos sabían que ese era su último beso, por eso se permitieron deleitarse con el.

Pronto se separaron y Draco le sonrió, y Hermione trato de responderle, pero solo logro curvar un poco los labios. Draco le acaricio la mejilla y la miro de una manera profunda y se fue.

Dejando a Hermione con su dolor, observo, como su exnovio, desaparecía de su vista, y cuando ya no lo vio más, lloro, sin importarle, quien la estuviera viendo, sin importarle su dignidad y orgullo, lloro porque el amor de su vida, la había dejado, porque ella aun lo amaba, pero el ya no, porque algo en su corazón se quebró y no sabía si se repararía.

Draco cruzo la calle, caminando con esa elegancia que lo distinguía, pero lo que nadie vio, fue esa lágrima solitaria, que corría por su mejilla.

Él no era de los que lloraban, porque su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero esta vez, no le importo nada, porque en vez de sentirse aliviado o liberado, por haber terminado su relación con Hermione, no se sentía así, sino todo lo contrario, sintió que había hecho algo mal, pero ya lo había arruinado, y ya no había arreglo. Tal vez solo era que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Hermione. Si, solo era eso.

Pero algo dentro de él, en lo muy profundo, sabía que no era eso, sabía que era algo más.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no es mi mejor one-shot, pero la mejor parte, viene en la segunda parte, ojala me dejaran review, se los agradecería mucho. Les deseo un bonito día._

**_By. Alesz_**


	2. Reparando un error

**_Disclamer: Todos los_ personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

_Chicas aquí les traigo la segunda parte, me apresure a escribirlo y aquí lo tienes, espero que lo disfruten y les guste._

_By. Alesz_

* * *

**"El amor es mas que un rutina"**

**=Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger=**

**Parte II "Reparando un error"**

Harry Potter, entro al gran edificio, presiono el botón, para llamar al elevador, y subió hasta el décimo piso. Si, quien lo diría, iba a visitar a Draco Malfoy y encima de todo, él vivía en un edificio muggle.

Pero bueno, las cosas que nunca esperas, siempre terminan sucediendo, como que, no tenía planeado, volverse amigo de Draco Malfoy, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría en frente del otro, pero eso eran: amigos.

Y como no volverse amigos, si era el novio de su mejor amiga, lo había llevado en diversas ocasiones a la Madriguera. Solo tenían dos opciones: Llevarse bien o llevarse bien. Así que básicamente se les obligo a ser amigos.

Pero ahora que su relación había acabado, desde hace un año, y él había seguido siendo amigo de Malfoy. Se supone que debería odiarlo, pues le había roto el corazón a su amiga, pero él también había sufrido.

Primero paso por la etapa de "Soy libre y puedo hacer lo que me pegue en gana", Hizo de todo, menos estar con otra mujer, no se había logrado olvidar de Hermione.

Luego vino la segunda etapa, la de "No soy nada, sin ella", no salía del departamento, entraba y lo encontraba borracho, con la ropa sucia y sin afeitarse.

Después la tercera etapa, la de "Puedo vivir sin ella", fue la etapa más alocada, ya que llegaba y encontraba mujeres en su departamento, ¿Haciendo qué? No querrán saberlo.

Y finalmente volvió la etapa, de "No soy nada, sin ella" y por eso venía a querer sacarlo un rato del departamento, aunque era un idiota, nadie se merecía, estar en su soledad.

-Malfoy abre la maldita puerta- grito Harry, al ver que no podía entrar al departamento

-No se me da la gana hacerlo- contesto una voz profunda

-Ábrela o lanzare un hechizo- amenazo el moreno

Y justo cuando Harry comenzaba a sacar la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una imagen, que no esperaba.

Draco Malfoy, estaba ahí, con su ropa implacable, una camisa negra de vestir, pantalón negro y zapatos negros. Afeitado y con su cabello arreglado, no engominado, pero si peinado.

-Ahora ¿En qué etapa estas?- pregunto Potter

-En la "Voy a recuperarla"- contesto Draco con una sonrisa ladeada

-Ya te habías tardado

-Me vale lo que pienses Potter

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Llegar y decirle, "Lo siento, soy un idiota"- bromeo Harry

-No, por supuesto que no, le agregare un "Aun te amo"

-No creo que sea buena idea Malfoy

-No me importa lo que digas Potter, ya le mande una lechuza, la veré dentro de 30 minutos- menciono el rubio con autosuficiencia –Así que te pido que te retires

-No Malfoy, reconsidéralo, ya sabes cómo es Hermione

-Sí, ya se, como es mi Hermione- contesto Draco orgulloso –Y por eso mismo, sé que me perdonara

-Ella ya te perdono desde hace tiempo, pero eso no significa que vaya a regresar contigo

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- espeto Malfoy molesto –Si tú no te vas, me voy yo, solo cierra la puerta, cuando te vallas

Así Draco Malfoy, salió de su propio departamento, dejando a un Harry Potter, con la palabra en la boca, si tan solo se hubiera quedado 5 segundos más ahí, se habría enterado de un verdad, una verdad que habría evitado ir a ver a Hermione Granger.

* * *

-Amor, ¿Has visto mi corbata roja?- pregunto Blaise Zabinni, quien buscaba como loco por toda la habitación, la dichosa corbata

-¿Ya revisaste el cajón izquierdo del buro?- respondió una voz femenina, quien estaba en la cocina, haciendo los últimos preparativos de su postre

-Ya lo revise y no hay nada

-¿Qué te hago si voy y lo encuentro?

-Me das un beso

Hermione Granger cansada de que su novio no encontrara la corbata, dejo a un lado su postre y se encamino hacia la habitación de Blaise. Este se encontraba con unos jeans azules, sin camisa. Hermione negó con la cabeza. Se dirigió al buro, abrió el cajón izquierdo y ¡Sorpresa! Ahí estaba la corbata roja.

-¿Y esto que es?- dijo Hermione, poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura y mirando a Blaise a los ojos

-Amm ¿Mi corbata?

-No tienes remedio Blaise

-Por eso mi sensual novia, vino a ayudarme a mi casa, antes de ir con los Weasley- respondió Blaise, mientras se iba a cercando a Hermione, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a el -¿Y mi beso?

-No estoy segura de que lo merezcas- susurro Hermione contra los labios de su novio

-Por supuesto que lo merezco amor- susurro Blaise, en su oído, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera

-Además ¿Por qué vas a usar esa corbata roja? Siempre dices que es muy Gryffindor- replico la chica

-Hay Hermione, siempre arruinas los momentos eróticos- dijo Blaise separándose de ella, haciendo un puchero

-No hagas pucheros Blaise- le reprendió –Y no me has respondido

-¿Qué tiene de malo que la use? Tú me la regalaste

-Si te la regale, pero… has lo que quieras Blaise

Hermione salió de la habitación, Blaise sonrió, busco su camisa negra, se la puso junto con la corbata roja.

Si, lo admitía, consideraba esa corbata de lo más Gryffindor, pero tenía que causar una buena impresión, a los Weasley, y también admitía, estar nervioso, sí, de lo más nervioso, que había estado en su vida, hoy conocería, a la familia de su novia.

Dejando sus pensamientos atrás, se dirigió a la sala de estar, encontrando a su novia, leyendo un pergamino. Se acercó a ella, de lo más silencioso, acto seguido la abrazo y le beso el cuello, Hermione dio un pequeño saltito, al mismo tiempo que doblaba rápidamente el pergamino. Blaise frunció el ceño.

-¿De quién es la carta?- pregunto serio Blaise

Hermione suspiro y le entrego la carta.

-Es de Draco- respondió la castaña

Blaise se apresuró a leerla y por cada frase leída, fruncía más y más el ceño, al final volvió a doblar la carta, mientras negaba con la cabeza, se la entregó a su dueña.

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunto indeciso el chico

-Si- respondió Hermione, Blaise agacho la mirada

-Está bien, no te lo voy a impedir Hermione, confió en ti- dijo Blaise, besándole la frente a su novia –Entonces tendremos que posponer la visita con los Weasley

Hermione sonrió y le echo los brazos al cuello.

-Ahora si ya te mereces tu beso- le dijo Hermione, mientras acercaba, su rostro a la de él, y juntaba sus labios. Blaise sonrió.

-No habrá necesidad de cancelar la visita de los Weasley, iremos juntos al callejón Diagon, para ver a Draco y de ahí nos iremos a la Madriguera ¿Te parece?

-Si Hermione, me parece perfecto

Blaise la tomo de la cintura y la poso en el sillón, recostándose encima de ella, comenzándola a besar en el cuello.

-Basta Blaise, nos veremos con Draco en media hora y aun no nos terminamos de arreglarnos- Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón y se levantó del sillón

-Pero Hermione, lo haremos rápido- le guiño un ojo

-No Zabinni, aun no estoy lista para hacerlo, llevamos dos meses de novios

-Está bien

* * *

Draco Malfoy, a cada rato, le echaba una mirada rápida a la puerta del lugar, esperando ver a Hermione entrar, pero no la veía llegar. ¿Si se había arrepentido y no vendría?

-Hola Draco- escucho una voz detrás de él, se giró enseguida

Era ella.

-Ah hola Hermione, no te vi llegar

-Ah es que llegamos por la red flu- dijo la chica sonriendo

Ese "llegamos" no le gustó mucho, pero no le tomo importancia.

-Pero toma asiento- Draco se apresuró a abrirle la silla a Hermione, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Cuanto había extrañado esas sonrisas bellas y frescas.

-Draco, debo decirte que…

-No Hermione, hablare primero y después, si es tu decisión te dejare en paz- dijo Draco, sin permitirle decir nada a Hermione –Sé que te hice sufrir Hermione, pero… pero cometí un error, el peor error que he cometido en mi vida, nunca debí dejarte, no sé en qué carajos estaba pensando, porque después de nuestra ruptura, mi vida se convirtió en un porquería, en un infierno, mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti, Hermione aun te amo, nunca deje de amarte, no sé porque lo hice, en ese entonces, si hasta mis padres ya te aceptaban, no había nada que nos impidiera estar juntos. Nada. Solo te pido una oportunidad Hermione, solo una-

-Draco yo… yo- Hermione se aclaró la garganta –Tardaste mucho Draco, te estuve esperando, pero nunca llegaste. Ya es demasiado tarde. –Hermione suspiro –No te puedo dar esa oportunidad que me pides. Lo siento Draco

Hermione se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a irse. Pero Draco, le tomo el brazo.

-¿Por qué no me puedes dar esa oportunidad?- le suplico el chico, a Hermione se le rompió el corazón, cuando vi sus ojos grises

-Porque… porque estoy con alguien más Draco- susurro Hermione

-¿Con quién?- pregunto el chico

Pero él era masoquista, no debió, haber preguntado, solo se estaba lastimando más y más.

-Soy novia de Blaise, Blaise Zabinni

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace un par de meses, por favor Draco no sigas preguntando, no te sigas lastimando

-¿Para qué evitar la verdad? Ya estoy lo suficientemente lastimado Hermione, no creo que mi corazón se rompa más- respondió Draco – ¿Él sabe que estas aquí?

-Si Draco, él está por allá- movió un poco la cabeza, señalando un lugar.

Draco volteo a ver, en donde señalaba la castaña y ahí lo vio.

-No confía en ti o ¿Por qué vino?

-El confía en mi- se apresuró a defenderlo Hermione –De hecho estaba dispuesto en cancelar la visita con los Weasley, para que yo viniera a hablar contigo, pero yo le dije que me acompañara

-Así que ya es oficial- menciono Draco, con un deje de decepción en su voz

-Sí, ya lo es

Se instaló un silencio, hasta que Draco lo rompió.

-¿Te hace feliz?

-Si Draco, soy feliz a su lado

-¿Eras feliz conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si Draco, era muy feliz, pero esos tiempos, ya se acabaron

Draco sonrió, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Entonces solo te deseo lo mejor Hermione

-Gracias, a ti también te deseo lo mejor Draco

Hermione se volvió a levantar de su silla

-Adios Draco- el solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y ella se fue caminando hacia la salida del lugar.

Y Draco, se quedó ahí, con el corazón roto y decepcionado de sí mismo, fue tan imbécil, al dejarla ir.

-Lo siento Draco- escucho una voz masculina, que ya conocia

-¿Y porque lo sientes Zabinni?

-Por haberme enamorado de tu exnovia- respondió el moreno

Blaise se giró para irse ya, pero una voz le detuvo.

-Blaise, con esa corbata pareces un Gryffindor- se burló Draco, Blaise sonrió –Se tú mismo, ellos te aceptaran- le aconsejo, Blaise solo asintió con la cabeza –Hazla feliz Blaise, sean felices

-Gracias Draco, nos vemos

Blaise se apresuró a alcanzar a Hermione, que ya lo esperaba afuera del lugar.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Hermione temerosa

-Que parecía un Gryffindor- respondió el chico con simpleza

-¿Y ya?- indago Hermione

-Y que te hiciera feliz, que fuéramos felices

Hermione sonrió feliz, se giró para ver por última vez a Draco, pero este ya no estaba.

Entonces Blaise se comenzó a quitar la corbata.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto contrariada la chica

-Siendo yo mismo- respondió el moreno, Hermione no le entendió a lo que se refería, pero no pregunto más.

-¿Listo para conocer a los Weasley?- pregunto la chica, tendiéndole un mano

-Listo- menciono Blaise antes de tomar la mano de su novia y desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

_Que les pareció? era lo que esperaban? Muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad se los agradezco, bonito __día_

**_By. alesz_**


End file.
